


Лучшие времена

by Red_Sally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Написано для феста "Фандомная Битва 2018"





	Лучшие времена

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для феста "Фандомная Битва 2018"

Темные перья тускло отблескивали то пурпуром, то зеленью, стоило чуть повернуться, наклонить голову; они шелестели, как шелковые, и прилегали одно к другому плотно, как стальные, но все равно побуждали протянуть ладонь, расправить пальцами. Тони уже знал, как провести по маховым, чтобы вызвать короткую дрожь, как погладить по внутренней стороне, слушая негромкие стоны. Знал, что не смеет трогать основание. Но снова не смог удержаться.  
Опыты с бионикой проводила еще ГИДРА – но если левую руку Зимнему солдату приживили почти без проблем, то с остальным их оказалось чересчур много. Металлические штифты и лопасти рвали плоть и ломали кости, но не могли сравниться по характеристикам с уцелевшим крылом – и в конце концов ученым умам пришлось свернуть эксперименты до лучших времен. Очевидно, в надежде на эти лучшие времена правое крыло Барнсу оставили, так что теперь он стоял посреди спальни в одной тугой повязке поперек груди. Тони как раз снимал ее, когда что-то дернуло его за язык.  
– Мы это уже обсуждали.  
В голосе Барнса слышались усталость и раздражение. Не самый подходящий тон для нежной прелюдии.  
Тони кивнул.  
– Всегда можно обсудить еще раз.  
Барнс хмуро взглянул на него, дернул плечом, не размыкая рук, но настроение уже изменилось. Тони ослабил объятие, напоследок ласково пробежав пальцами по мягким перьям прибинтованного к широкой спине крыла. Барнс вздрогнул, его лицо на миг прояснилось, но брови тут же снова упрямо сошлись над переносицей. Таким он завораживал Тони сильнее всего.  
– Я знаю, ты хочешь как лучше, – тихо произнес он. – Но...  
Тони остро взглянул на него.  
– Но мне легко говорить, да? Мне всегда было проще.  
“Ему проще”. О Тони часто так говорили: бескрылый золотой мальчик на денежной тяге, над которым с детства носились, создавая ему все условия для жизни рожденного ползать. На самом деле ему было проще всего один раз. Державшим его в пещере ублюдкам и в голову не пришло, что он может оттуда _улететь_.  
С тех пор прошла целая жизнь. Земля отпустила Тони и привязала снова – так крепко, что ему самому не верилось. Слишком долго, трудно и больно он привыкал звать этого человека по имени, слишком внезапно оно сорвалось с губ в первый раз. Все стало слишком – невозможно было только переоценить близость. Говард Старк построил для сына целый наземный город – и этим загнал в ловушку всю семью. Тони не собирался повторять печальный опыт.  
Барнс порывисто обнял его.  
– Я не боюсь высоты, – его голос звучал ровно, но слова частили, не оставляя никаких сомнений: он близок к панике. – Я могу быть рядом с тобой. Но не знаю, зачем ты это делаешь. Может, все это для тебя чересчур? Лучше скажи, пока мы можем остановиться...  
– Мы не можем, Баки.  
До Барнса дошло не сразу. Тони вздохнул, машинально потянулся к повязке, удерживавшей крыло, и сдернул ее, наконец; Барнс повел плечами и притиснул его так, что воздух с шумом вырвался из легких. Холодная левая ладонь и горячая правая легли на гладкие лопатки, Тони хмыкнул и с нажимом провел по спине Барнса в ответ: вдоль позвоночника, там, где уходила под темные перья плотная сеть красных шрамов. Тот вздрогнул всем телом и потянулся к нему за поцелуем.  
Он всегда тянулся первым. Точно бросался в омут, когда дело доходило до них двоих. Хотя так далеко они зашли впервые, все было знакомо. И прекрасно. Барнс целовал Тони так, точно на нем свет клином сошелся – и, распробовав, Тони уже не сумел бы это прекратить, даже если бы захотел. Но хотел он только одного. _Еще_. В самых простых прикосновениях расцветало нечто особенное, когда его касался Барнс. А теперь их не отделяло друг от друга ничего, и кожей к коже все ощущалось еще острее. Тони охнул, когда Барнс обхватил его левой ладонью за ягодицу, а правой аккуратно сжал член. Он потянулся навстречу обеими руками – и выругался, когда Барнс плавно осел перед ним на колени.  
– Если ты предложишь остановиться сейчас, я тебя убью, – пообещал он.  
Барнс улыбнулся, поглаживая его по бедрам и заднице с той же неизменной, вынимающей душу осторожностью, с которой когда-то давно тронул его за руку. Потом закрыл глаза и взял его член в рот.  
Тони толкнулся вперед, запуская обе ладони ему в волосы в поисках хоть какой-то опоры. Барнс мягко подался под руки, забирая глубже, обводя языком – и Тони вцепился в него, теряясь в ощущениях и во времени.  
Его не держали ноги. Его не держало ничего, кроме Барнса, на чьи плечи он давно привык опираться как можно бережнее. Его несло к разрядке так стремительно, что было бы стыдно – если бы не было так хорошо.  
Он попытался оттолкнуть Барнса, но тот держал слишком крепко.   
– Если…  
Дыхания не хватало. Теплые губы не переставая касались кожи, Тони вздрагивал, а Барнс целовал и целовал его, отпечатывая себя то под самым пупком, то у основания члена, и возбуждение накатывало новой волной – тяжелее и жарче прежней.  
– Если согласишься, мы сможем повторить это в воздухе.  
Барнс всхлипнул. Тони взглянул сверху вниз на горящие скулы и мокрые виски, поймал пьяный, расфокусированный взгляд, с упоением сознавая, что Барнс уже догоняет его, додрачивает себе, прижимаясь щекой к его бедру, а непарное темное крыло, расстелившееся по полу до самой стены, мелко дрожит.  
Вскрик Барнса Тони поймал губами.

И все-таки, зазвав его в мастерскую месяцем позже, Тони изрядно нервничал. Железный Человек летал так, как только он и мог, но для Барнса титановый доспех казался прокрустовым ложем. Так что, когда Тони, рисуясь и внутренне обмирая, снял накрывавшую стол ткань, под ней простиралось крыло.  
Он ждал, сам не понимая, чего. Но Барнс молчал, подходя к столу, молчал, проводя живыми и неживыми пальцами вдоль металлических изгибов и креплений, округлых суставов и темных, в тон настоящим, стрельчатых перьев.  
– Если передумал, мы можем остановиться.  
Но Барнс подставил спину бесстрашно и безоглядно – и одно это окрыляло по-настоящему.  
На крыше гулял ветер. К привычному лязгу шагов добавились теперь шелест перьев и негромкий перезвон: Барнс ежился, перестраивая надолго утраченное равновесие, чуть клонясь вперед, глядя вниз через парапет, вровень которому носились птицы.   
– Ты же не боишься высоты, – напомнил Тони. И добавил: – Кстати, уговор насчет второго раза в силе.  
Барнс посмотрел на него секунду, вспоминая и заливаясь румянцем.  
А потом, расхохотавшись, первым рванул в безоблачный зенит.


End file.
